


a meeting in the dark

by neotorchwick24



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, it's bad but that's ok, this was supposed to be more shippy but i couldn't figure out how to work it in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 19:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15669813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neotorchwick24/pseuds/neotorchwick24
Summary: yang gets a mysterious message, so she goes to figure out whats going on and finds something unexpected. An old enemy turned friend?





	a meeting in the dark

Yang stalked through the darkened interior of an abandoned warehouse, keeping her eyes wide and fists ready in case of a trap. Team RWBY had split up again, running off to different parts of the Vale in order to try and find any remaining henchmen of Torchwick. After she had split off she had received a mysterious text message on her scroll. All it had said was _“meet me at the third abandoned warehouse along the docks. I’ll be waiting ;P. - Neo.”_

 

She remembered Neo, and remembered losing to Neo pretty harshly, so with a quick text to the others that she had a hint at their goal and an address, saying if she didn’t message one of them within 2 hours to come looking, she headed off to find her. After she arrived at the correct warehouse she checked around the exterior, not wanting to run straight into a trap, before very gently pushing open the door, trying to be as quiet as possible. The room was silent and dark, only the light from the door illuminating the inside.

 

Yang peered inside, hoping to see any hint of what awaited her, but she couldn’t see anything except for large boxes with the Schnee dust company logo. She shot a quick text to her teammates saying she had found a rather large stash of dust boxes and was going to have a closer look.  
  
Yang moved slowly as she moved through the boxes, listening close for any sounds and looking around to make sure she could spot anything out of the ordinary. There was a dim light coming from the very back of the warehouse that she couldn’t have noticed from the door, due to how the boxes were stacked to near the ceiling.

 

Slowly the source of the light came into view, and she noticed it was coming from a room, separated from the rest of the warehouse by glass windows, with a single bulb hanging inside. Glancing in the windows, the blonde girl noticed a single chair in the center of the room, a table in the far corner from her, and two doors, one on the opposite side of the extra room from her and one leading to out, where she didn’t know what was there.

 

She worked her way around the room slowly to the door inside the warehouse, entering slowly and taking a closer look at the room she was in, trying to spot anything out of the ordinary, but the room was bare besides what she had already seen. The first thing she did was approach the door and press and ear to it, listening through it for any sounds, and hearing a distant humming sound, as if machinery was running deeper inside. Keeping an eye on the door, she approached the table, looking closer for anything on it. As she checked it over, she noticed a note, folded and taped to the bottom. She picked it off gently, opening it to read.

 

_“I did not bring you here to spring a trap, or fight at all. Neither Roman nor I wanted any part in cinders plans, but it was join her or die. I wanted to speak with you privately to try and make my case as it were. Before we meet, I should let you know that i am mute, so i cannot speak, i can however either write or type. I will disarm in front of you so you believe i am not a threat. All you have to do is knock on the back door. If you don’t want to believe me, you can walk away and i will not blame you.”_

Reading the note over again, as if she expected it to say anything different, Yang slowly approached the back door. She knocked three times, quickly and roughly, anger coursing through her veins but also confusion.

 

'She wants to talk? She didn’t want to be involved in Cinders plan? She must be lying to me.’ yang thought as she paced in the room, waiting for the smaller girl to show up.

 

After a few minutes of waiting, that felt like hours for yang, hiding just out of sight by the door, in case of a trap, it suddenly swings open wide, revealing the smaller, multicolored girl. She wandered into the room slowly, holding her umbrella out in a defensive position. Noticing yang she lowered it and waved slightly, before tossing it to the side, far out of reach and raising her hands in front of her to show she wasn’t holding anything.

 

“What do you want from me shortstack?” Yang demanded, stepping towards Neo threateningly. Neo reached back slowly, pulling out her scroll and typing something, turning it around so yang could read it.

 

_“Like i said in the note, i just wanted a chance to explain.”_ Yang huffed, lowering her stance into a slightly more casual stance, still on guard, but not wanting to actively threaten an unarmed person.

 

“Fine. You’ve got twenty minutes to plead your case, and if I don’t believe you, then I’m taking you into the cops myself.”

 

Neo quickly typed out a few sentences, turning her scroll so yang could see it. _“Cinder first came to us, several months ago. She offered power if we did what she wanted, offered us the city. Roman turned her down, getting a bad feeling about working with her. She came back a month later, fire at her fingertips, and smoked us out of our hideout at the time, burning it to the ground. We knew then we had no choice but to work with her. Please believe me.”_

 

Yang looked from the phone to the smaller girls face, staring her down. There was a strange look in her eyes. Sadness mixed with desperation. She clearly hoped yang would buy it.

 

“Do you have any way to prove that to me, or am i just supposed to take your word for it?” yang asked quietly, debating whether the girl could be telling the truth. She certainly didn’t seem to be lying.

 

As she asked that, Neo reached into a pouch on her hip, pulling out a sheet of paper. On it was the details to the plan they had received. Looking over it yang noticed there was nothing about destroying beacon. She then noticed another few sheets behind it, pulling the first one to the side, she noticed it was a group of pictures of a warehouse, both before it was burned out, with neo standing in front of it smirking in her annoyingly cute way, and after, with nothing but a hat placed gently on the only remaining door handle.

 

Yang sighed slightly, pushing her hair out of her face with one hand, still holding the papers in the other.

 

“Say i believe you. Where does that put us? What do you want from me? You still helped with the fall, you still attempted to kill me and innocent people, you’re still a thief.”

 

Neo cringed at the girl's words, typing into her scroll.

 

“C _inders plan got roman killed. He was the closest thing to family i had. He found me on the streets and basically adopted me, taught me how to survive. Now, because of her, he is dead. I want revenge and you and your friends are the best way to get it._ ”

 

Yang glanced up from the scroll, seeing the anger at cinder, burning in her eyes. It almost convinced her.

 

“Say I do believe you. Do you expect me to convince my team to trust you? Do you know what the rest of her plan is? How can you help us stop her?”

 

“ _All the information i have is on those papers i gave you. We weren’t told about a lot of things. We were just supposed to be a distraction from her real plans. I’m not strong enough to take her on alone. I need your help if i’m going to take her down.”_

 

Yang looked up and watched neo for a short moment before letting out a sigh.  
  
“Alright short stack. I’ll believe you for now. We can try and see what my team says. I’ll make no promises beyond that though.”   


Seeing the slump in neos shoulders gave her the last little bit of confirmation this was real, as much as the look of relief on her face.  
  
_"That's all I can ask. I don’t expect forgiveness, but i think we all want a little revenge on cinder._ ”

 

“You're Not wrong there. I think we all deserve a little revenge on cinder and anyone else still allying themselves with her. Let’s get moving then and we’ll see what happens.”

 

With a nod, Neo joined up with Yang for better or for worse.


End file.
